If Only You Knew
by samptra
Summary: The war is five years over, everyone is moving on with life. Duo however is still very much in love with Heero, unfortunately Heero is involved with someone else. When things change however, Duo will get his chance.
1. Yesterday

Disclaimer: Totally don't own Gundam…just like to borrow the characters for a bit and play with them

Pairings: 1x2 3x4 1xOC

Author's Note: So I am finished this story actually, no idea why this seriously took my mind, but it did and it's sort of a short fluffy piece feel good. As always feedback appreciated, and thanks for reading.

Story: The war is five years over, everyone is moving on with life. Duo however is still very much in love with Heero, unfortunately Heero is involved with someone else. When things change however, Duo will get his chance.

If Only You Knew

Part 1 - Yesterday

Duo's fingers stilled on the keyboard as he herd the front door close, and the sound of men's muffled voices. Clenching his hands into first Duo looked down at his desk not really seeing the wooden top. His mind was down the hall at the door….with Heero and that….that….David. Not moving he listened as goodnights were said and what sounded like a kiss before the door closed again. Standing he moved to the door casually opening it as Heero was walking by.

"Oh…hey Heero home already?" Duo smiled tightly looking at his roommate. "Yeah, Dave has work in the morning we decided to call it an early night." Leaning against the doorframe of his room Duo looked over the top of his glasses at his best friend. "Ahhh see well, anyways I'm going to shower before bed I'll see you in the morning then." Moving past the shorter man he moved into the bathroom, "Night Heero…" he called closing the door behind him. Standing in the hall looking at the closed door he paused several seconds. Something was off with Duo….finally shrugging he turned humming on his way to bed.

Inside the bathroom Duo leaning against the bathroom door jerked his head back against the hard wood. "Stupid…stupid Duo…" sighing heavily he heaved himself off the door moving to the shower. Soon he was under the hot water trying to relax, letting the water work through his long hair he let him mind drift. It had been five years….five long years since the war had ended.

He still remembered that night vividly, Heero had shown up at his hotel room door looking lost and lonely. They had talked long into the night, more so then they ever had before. He and Heero had always been close, the best of friends…but Duo…Duo had loved Heero since he'd met him. From the very beginning. He had wanted to tell Heero that night, but he had not wanted to ruin the mood.

Soon they had moved to Earth together to share and apartment trying to set up their lives. Duo had thought to wait till they had settled into their new lives, then maybe bring it up. It never seemed the right time. Heero had turned down the Preventor's job deciding to take up with a computer firm, doing everything from design to security. Duo himself had accepted the job, but it was never really fixed, he worked bizarre hours, doing everything from mechanical work and explosives, to research and filing. He got the odd assignments sending him all over the globe, but he was never gone long. He did not like to leave Heero alone for long.

The months had turned to years and before Duo knew it they had been living together for four years when Heero introduced him to David. David was one of the big wigs at Heero's firm, top notch designer , suave sophisticated…everything Duo wasn't. He had almost felt his heart tearing from his chest as Heero introduced the slim athletic and tremendously handsome David to him. For the first time in a long while Duo felt awkward and unsure in his adult self. Still he had sucked it up smiling and attempting to get to know this David.

Turning off the shower he stepped out grabbing his dark towel off the rack right next to Heero's baby blue one. Moving to the mirror he wiped he steam off looking at himself in the wet glass. Running his hands of the days worth of bristle on his face. What did David have that he didn't? Standing up straight he looked at his shoulders, they were too wide, he looked at his well muscled chest, and arms, hard physical labour showed. David was slim as a reed, tonned but not overly muscled like Duo, his body was manufactured at the gym…Duo wasn't one for working out much, but Preventors work kept him tough. Looking at his callused and scarred hands he winced, David had soft well manicured hands. "David is flipping perfect…" he muttered to himself running a brush through his long hair going through the process of getting it ready for the night.

"All those suits, cost more then my entire years salary…" grunting he worked out a tangle, Duo's idea of dressing up was a suit coat over his t-shirt. "Buys him all these expensive gift," sighing Duo finally got his hair righted around towel still firmly around his waist he moved into his bedroom shedding the towel for a pair of fresh boxers moving to his laptop he hit the play button on his music list humming along as he tidied up his small room. Yes, he was rather neat now having grown out his adolescent hyperness. Still moving around he heard the cue on his Mac telling him he had a message. Moving to his black Mac he looked at who was talking to him, it was Quatre. Of course he kept in touch with everyone it was amazing, people seemed to open up to him. He had acted as confidant to pretty much everyone….even Heero.

He knew all sorts of things he would never tell a soul, but some of those things…he would have been happier not knowing. Chatting with Quatre for a bit he realized he'd forgotten his glasses in the bathroom, grabbing his towel he left his room again not really paying attention he bumped into Heero who was currently exiting the small bathroom. Duo who had been moving quickly hit his secret love with a thud causing the smaller man to ricochet backwards. "Whoa! Heero!" not even thinking Duo grabbed the slimmer man pulling him close in an effort to steady him.

Heero for his part was surprised at first then suddenly…well he wasn't sure what he felt. Strong warm arms surrounded him pulling him close, and Heero was looking into a lot of tanned, well muscled chest. "You ok?" the question came from somewhere above his head, Duo was rather tall, about six two last time Heero had heard. Nodding Heero pulled away feeling sort of flushed and giddy….something he had not felt in a long time. Letting his roommate go he smiled down at the shorter man, "Better watch where I'm going eh?" still grinning he moved around Heero into the bathroom. Heero sort of shell shocked watched as he grabbed his glasses putting his towel back on the rack.

Pushing the square wire frames up on his nose he left again passing by Heero on his way to his room. "Duo!" Heero blurted out, not really knowing what he wanted to say, just knowing he wouldn't mind looking at the almost nude Duo some more. Turning back Duo smiled, "Yeah Heero?" caught the blue eyes man stuttered racking his brain for something. "Ummm….you….ummm you working tomorrow?" blinking Duo's brow furrowed in thought, "No…no actually not tomorrow day off. Why do you ask?" Heero racked his brain again, "I ummm…I got some new movies maybe we could watch them?" Nodding Duo smiled wider, "Sure I love movies."

Heero tried hard not to blush as he waved Duo a good night heading for his own room quickly shutting the door and leaning against the cool wood. What on earth was wrong with him? The last couple of months he'd found himself watching Duo more and more. Thinking about Duo more, even when he was with David. He could not understand it, he felt comfortable with David safe….not that he didn't feel safe with Duo he just, he felt hot, and bothered as well as awkward and unsure of himself. He was always worried about the way he looked around Duo, what he was saying or doing.

He loved David he was sure he did…even though they had not yet had sex. Heero felt he hadn't been ready when they first met, he was still learning once more how to feel, how to be emotional and he hadn't been sure at the time whether intimacy was the best course for him. But now, now with David there was no spark…even when they kissed, Duo found himself wondering what Duo's lips would taste like, if all that smooth bronze flesh was as taught as it looked like. Moving too snuggle into his sheets he turned off the lights he sighed softly, trying too think of David. David nicely tonned body, David kind smile and gentle teasing, Duo broad shoulders…Duo callused hands running all over his body. Heero smiled as his blissfully drifted off too sleep dreaming of his best friend.

TBC….


	2. Come Together

Author's Note: Well here's next chapter, I guess a lot of people like this. For info Duo is dominate in this, and it's super fluffy sorry I like a little angst and lots of fluff and romance. So here's the next chappie there maybe 6 maybe less? No idea anyways do enjoy as always feed back is more the welcome and appreciated. I'm not sure if I'll put a lemon in this yet anyone want one? Lol anyways enough jabbering enjoy! S/S

If Only You Knew

Part 2 - Come Together

"Damit!" cursing softly Duo eased the box onto the counter waving his hands as the cloud of dust puffed up in front of him. Coughing slightly he grimaced "Office work my ass…" he mumbled sighing at the mounds of dust collecting clutter of boxes surrounding him. He had started out the day at reception and was now downstairs in the archives trying to locate a missing file. "Needle in a haystack…" he heard the rumble of his phone vibrate picking it up he flipped it open reading the text from Heero.

_Work so boring ____ found your file yet? Plans for lunch?_

Duo hit the reply button smiling, as he heard the door slam and a muffled "Duo?" recognizing the voice of Wufei he gave a sharp whistle. He watched as the black head appeared around the corner. "Ahhh how goes the search?" Shrugging Duo grinned "Always an adventure in archives," grinning the field agent leaned against one of the shelves. "Why don't you stay as a field agent Maxwell? I mean I heard you were on reception this morning." Nodding the taller man, also leaned into the shelf. "Well truthfully I'd get bored Wufei, this way every week is a new challenge." Chuckling Wufei stood up straight, "Well anytime you want to become a permanent agent let me know. On that note, Quatre is meeting us at Susan's for lunch, Heero want too come?"

Finishing his text with the lunch plans he sent it off following Wufei out of the basement, noticing a box by the door he paused pulling it down. "HA!" turning the Chinese man raised an eyebrow. Grinning the long haired man held up the manila folder, "Found it!" shaking his head the shorter man smacked his companion on the back of the head, "Only you Duo."

-#-#-#-

"Trowa! Wufei! Duo! Over here we got a table." They spied the energetic blonde seated at the table for five in the corner. As usual Susan's was packed with the lunch hour crowd from the surrounding business. The still slight blonde was seated next it too Heero both clad smartly in business suits. Sliding in next too Heero in the booth Duo grinned stretching his arms out behind the smaller man. "How's reception?" Heero asked eyes couldn't help but rake the delicious form of his best friend. Duo's starched white shirt was opened slightly at his neck reveling the bronzed column of his throat. His cuffs were unbuttoned and rolled too his elbows. Heero continued too seek glances at him as the five friends decided what they wanted.

Duo and Heero offered too go get everyone's lunch. Standing in line the moved through very quickly getting the sandwiches what was holding them was the cash. Eventually getting too the front of the line the small sandwich shop's namesake was looking haggard. "Hi Susan, bad day?" Susan gave an exasperated cry, "Hey Duo, yeah my cash register is busted and the lunch hour crowd is out the door." Sighing she began tallying their order, " Ok so there's two turkey, one ham and cheese, two veggie…" trailing off she was writing tallies furiously. "$34.52" Duo said quietly. Surprised she looked up at him. Finishing her calculation she looked at him in wonder, "How did you do that you even had the taxes and you didn't write anything down."

Duo shrugged, "Just math nothing too big," Heero was gathering there order when Susuan desperately, "Duo could you help me just for the rush hour?" Thinking only a little he nods ok, giving Heero a little smile he helps him hand over the food before headed back to the cash. "Where is?" trailing off the rest of the crew watched as he headed over. "He's helping out Susan her cash is broken," Heero mumbled settling down to eat, trying vainly not to be rather upset that Duo was not joining them.

The lunch hour crowd thinned, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Heero chatted idly about work, waiting for Duo to finish. Heero found himself supremely aware of everything Duo was doing, he watched as quick eyes scanned patrons purchases before seconds later he announced the total. Nothing was phasing him, coupons, discounts, anything the sums were announced very easily. Smiling slight Heero remembered the first time Duo had shown his incredible ability with numbers.

"Mr. Foster!" Heero looked beside him where his partner Duo jerked back into consciousness. Blinking owlishly he looked to the teacher, they had been at this school for almost a month now, last night had seen there mission finally finished but only after a very long night. "I'm sorry?" Duo mumbled, "Well Mr. Foster, I suggest you pay attention! These are complex mathematical problems that involve a lot of thought and work to unravel." Snorting the violet eyed boy shrugged, "There not that hard."

_Angry now the teacher held out his piece of chalk, "Oh no? Then pray, enlighten the rest of us by solving these." Thinking he had won this argument the teacher looked smug up until Duo pushed back his chair, accepted the piece of chalk, and began to answer all five of the functions on the board. He needed no figures or notes, looking at the numbers he wrote the answers after barely a hesitation. Finishing he turned towards a gob smacked teacher, who was frantically checking his note to see if he was right._

_Nodding Duo retuned to Heero's side once more laying his head down, Heero had also been rather impressed though he'd never said a word about it to Duo._

To this day when Heero wanted a quick calculation he'd asked Duo whom seemed to never be stumped not matter the numbers. Blue eyes watched as Susan finally relived him, smiling he accepted the sandwich she pressed upon him and joined them finally at the table. Smiling Duo joined them for the last fifteen minutes or so before it was time to return to work. Heero suddenly felt better, as Duo slid in beside him eagerly biting into his lunch. "Mmm…s'good" he mumbled making Heero's lips curl slightly. Duo always appreciated food, very consciences of finishing everything he took and always saving the left overs for lunch the next day. Although he had never really mastered cooking himself, he was quite content to eat what Heero made for dinner.

All too soon the dread one o'clock rolled around and the friends parted ways Duo waved as he headed back to the office with Wufei and Trowa, while Heero and Quatre headed the opposite way. Despite himself Heero felt a little sad parting ways with Duo, all the while chastising himself for being silly he was going to see Duo tonight…at home.

-#-#-#-

"Good afternoon, Preventors Agency, how may I direct your call?" Duo idly punched in numbers as he listened to the man on the other end requesting specific sector of the building. "Yes, sir, you need to speak with Agent Jonova, I will patch you through." Punching the phone he listened as his line went dead, and he hung up. It was Friday and he was still on reception, not that he minded it was an easy gig but he was becoming a little bored he had the utmost respect for the people who kept the office running smoothly but once the work was done there was nothing to do. Looking back down at his already complete suduko puzzle, turning the page in his book he paused as his cell phone vibrated.

Flipping open his phone he looked at the message from Heero,

How is day going? Still at reception or new assignment? Finished project here very bored now, should probably do something else.

Smiling Duo was about to reply when Commander Une stepped up to his desk. Looking up he nodded, "Commander," he nodded to her. Returning the nod, she pointed to her officer, "New assignments need to talk to you." Nodding she followed him inside taking a seat he waited as she handed over several folders. Raising his eyebrows he looked at all five of the folders. "Five?" he said curious, nodding Une sat back, "Yes, several will take you only a day or two, the others maybe longer. I have some loose ends that need to be taken care and I can trust you to see to these discreetly." Nodding Duo glanced at the folders again, "As always," he said nodding. Une smiled, "Shelia is back tomorrow so enjoy your last day," smiling crooked he saluted rather mockingly before heading back out to look over his files.

Once more seated at his desk he began to pour over the folders. Grimacing as he read over them, one had him once more in the archives on destruction detail, certain files needed to be located and destroyed. Another had him doing recon work at a local club in town that was thought to have been a front for a drug ring. There was a teaching request from the demolitions teacher, to show proficiency in the use of nitro glycerin. Another teaching request for small circuit boards. The final one was really one that he was really not looking forward too, it was an assignment to the Ranger division of Preventors. An elite squad that tended to get involved if things were going downhill fast.

The final assignment had him doing a two week stint which not only meant he would be working shift work, but he would also be on call 24/7. Wincing he looked to his phone and the unanswered text of Heero. He'd done this type of work before but he knew that Heero always worried for him when he was working with the Rangers. There was no way he'd be able to hid the fact he was on call as he would be wearing that blasted beeper all the time. Sighing he looked at the files again, the first four would take him about a week, which was the time Une had allotted him before he was to join the Rangers. Texting Heero he told him of the first four, leaving out he last for latter…no point worrying him right away.

Text sent he pulled out his notebook and began re-reading the files and organizing his time for the next several weeks.

TBC…


	3. All My Loving

Author's Note: So here is the next part…I think I will put a lemon in this one, for a one shot this is turning out awful long. I just wanted a one shot where Duo was the dom and Heero was not such an asshole. Though I have a rather good idea for another sort of action adventure story, with Heero as dom and Duo as the sub so keep an eye out for that one from me, and no I have not givin up on Harry and Draco…I will finish them hopefully anyways this is a really long boring rant so anyways do enjoy!

If Only You Knew

Part 3 – All My Loving

Heero sat idly doodling in the kitchen, it was Wednesday, and he was very much bored. He was supposedly working out new design models for a new system the company was constructing. His mind however was a million miles away, he looked at his suspiciously silent phone beside him. Duo hadn't text him…all day…Duo usually went out of his way to text him. He realized if Duo was very busy he wouldn't be able too.

Glancing at the clock he rested his chin in his hands, it was almost nine, surely Duo would be home soon. "It's not like you're his boyfriend," Heero mumbled to himself trying not to let that comment hurt him like it did. "What is wrong with you lately Heero…" grunting he looked down disgusted with himself, he had a boyfriend, a very nice…cordial boyfriend.

More and more his thoughts had been straying to Duo, he'd found more often then not his mind was straying towards his long time friend and roommate. Not at all in the plutonic sense.

A rattle at the door and he heard a muttered curse before the heavy footfalls of Duo headed in his direction. The brown haired man rounded the corner, today we was wearing grey overalls, the arms were pulled off and tied around his waist while his black t-shirt strained to cover that taught chest Heero had been longing to touch. "Oh hey Heero!" smiling he settled down across form Heero, a large stack of various papers and folders onto the table. "Hey Duo," he mumbled angry with himself for feeling relief with Duo's return.

The smile slowly faded from Duo's face, "Something wrong Heero?" shifting the other man shrugged looking back down at his note pad on the table. "Haven't heard from you all day…" he muttered feeling the fool for admitting to what had been bothering him. Duo's brow furrowed before clearing a small apologetic smile crossed his face, "I'm sorry Heero, I was busy all day and I forgot my phone in my locker for most of it and by the time I got it I had a mission brief for Friday night." Nodding accepting it, he had been right he was just busy. When another thought struck him, "You have a mission? Your back in the field?" panic began to rise in Heero's chest, whenever Duo was back taking on field missions he worried. Looking sheepish Duo was quick to explain, "No, no…well not right now at least. I just have a recon mission at a club downtown."

Heero nodded, "Well ok just for the one night?" Duo nodded then winced, "Well no field work then until Monday…" blue eyes widened, "What's going on Duo?" sighing he looked at his best friend and secret love, "I didn't want to say anything, and make you worry but I'm on active duty for two weeks starting Monday." There was a suspicious look , "Why would I be worried about you on active duty?" wincing Duo looked away, "Cause I am being posted with the Rangers…" he mumbled. It took all of five seconds for that to sink in, "Duo! Those guys are crazy!" nodding Duo looked down at the table. "I know, but one of there guys are out with injuries and they are short handed." Nodding Heero idly looked at his pad, "I'm sorry Duo I understand though, you do what you have to do." Duo reached across the table gently taking Heero's hand, "I'm always careful, you know that…" Heero nodded, he felt sort of weepy. For someone who'd spent so much time suppressing his emotions, through will but also through drugs, these days many emotions still caught him by surprise at how quickly they come.

Looking across the table into calm, violet eyes Heero smiled, but it felt watery and weak. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you come with me Friday night? It's not really a mission, we could do a little recon little dancing, little drinking." Smiling he watched watery blue eyes light up. "That sounds like a lot of fun David is out of town for the week…" Duo felt his chest constrict at the name of the supposed lover. Gritting his teeth he smiled nodding, "Yeah, we'll go out…"

With that Heero bid Duo a goodnight heading for bed, Duo remained seated at the table replaying the last half hour in his head. Heero had been acting like a boyfriend…like an upset boyfriend. Smiling a little he looked down at scared hands, Heero was a worrier, he always was though the other guys never saw it. He had, Heero had constantly worried about missions, about them, about the war…and now he worried about him. "Well…we have a date Friday…"

-#-#-#-

This night was not turning out at all what he'd hoped. This club was an absolute dump, he looked around as the flashing lights which highlighted peeling painted walls. Yet the club was absolutely packed, the booze was incredibly cheap, and the entertainment….it was…well it was leaning towards the depraved. Sighing Duo looked to were Heero sat pressed against him, he knew that Heero could look after himself but he also knew that Heero did not know how to deal with a situation like this.

Nearby Duo heard a scream turning quickly, he watched as several men in masks completely nude whipped an equally naked women. Duo winced the sooner they were out of this place the better. Leaning down Duo whispered to the smaller man beside him, "Heero stay close we are going to dance around the club and then we are out of here."

The crush of bodies on the floor was intense. Duo had been regretting his decision to bring Heero along since they had set foot in the club. He was extremely wary and on full alert, realizing Heero had to be running on something similar. However the smaller man's skills had faded over the last five years, for which Duo was eternally grateful, Heero had well earned his rest. So it was with great trepidation, and immense sense of protection he set about his task of memorizing the lay out of this hell hole.

Heero pushed and jostled into Duo, eventually he gave up all pretense and huddled close, knowing he was going to be welcomed with those strong arms. Duo on absolutely reflex pulled him close, his tall framed dwarfed the smaller man. Heero huddled within the circle of his arms eyes wide as he shuddered in revulsion at what was taking place around him. Duo looked down at the tousled brunette head within his arms, whishing with all his heart that he could protect him from ever seeing any of this. For everything they had been through, Heero was so very naive, especially when it came this sort of underworld. Even the doctors during the war knew better then to give assignments of this sort to Heero. Duo had grown-up in a world ruled by the depraved; it was only by the grace of some higher deity that he'd escaped that. Especially when he had seen it pull so many people in, never to be seen again.

Duo felt a gentle tug on his shirt looking down into wide blue eyes he leaned down as Heero yelled into his ear. "Duo, why are these people having sex right out here? Everyone can see them…" he trailed off as he saw yet another mass orgy taking place in the back corner. The taller man whished he had an answer.

Duo kept them moving, his mind moving a million miles a minute, he could feel Heero holding tight to his shirt, using his arm as sort of a shield. They had almost made it fully around the club when the taller man felt Heero stop and completely stiffening in his arms. Pausing he looked down again, "Heero…" he yelled over the music, the small body began to tremble violently. Alarmed Duo leaned forward, "Heero! Heero! Talk to me, Heero." He had gone pale his eyes wide in terror fixed on something not to far from them. Following his sight line Duo took in the scene with a growing sense of horror and revulsion.

It was several gay men, one on all fours wore a dog collar, his face twisted in either intense pain or pleasure Duo knew not. Behind him a man stood the chain attached to the dog collar pulled taught, his other hand held a whip he was using to mercilessly beat the man beneath him, all the while fucking him from behind harshly. Duo finally realized what, or rather whom was sadistically beating the man on all fours…it was Heero's David.

"Oh god…" the violet eyed man gave up trying to get Heero to respond instead he scooped the smaller man up in his arms making a very quick exit to his car. "Heero?" he said settling the still motionless man in the passenger seat. The ride home was silent Duo was becoming more and more alarmed by the minute, when they were finally home Duo once more carried him into the apartment settling both of them on the couch holding Heero tight. Heero was alternating between complete stillness and violent trembling,

Setting his jaw Duo knew exactly what he had to do, and it was something he had not done since the darkest days of the war. Standing he carried Heero into his room he stripped himself and Heero both down to their boxers. Pulling the covers back he laid down pulling Heero down on top of him pressed together, pulling the covers over them he rested Heero's hand over his heart making sure the smaller man could feel the steady beat beneath his fingers. Slowly but surly the tremors stopped, Heero turned his face into his neck, and before long Duo could feel the dampness.

Heero never cried aloud it was an eerie sight, Duo had ever seen anyone ever cry like that tears would course from his eyes, and he would not make a single noise. Duo started at his ceiling feeling absolutely helpless. Just as he had the first night, so long ago…

Duo sighed in bliss, trying not to wince as his tired, and battered body began to relax. He had retuned form his mission all about an hour ago. It was very late the house had been silent when he'd returned, only Wufei and Heero were home and after reassuring both he was ok he'd made himself some food. Now belly full he'd settled into bed.

_He was just drifting off to sleep when his bedroom slowly opened, on alert his sense relaxed when he recognized the dark figure as Heero. "What's up Heero?" he whispered, Heero seemed surprised. "Duo…". Moving towards the bed Heero paused, Struggling to sit up Duo grunted in pain, "Yeah?' Heero just stood staring at him, before turning on the light. Squinting in the light it took several minutes before his eyes adjusted to the brightness, when he looked into blue eyes that were frowning at him. "What?" he asked looking down at his chest he saw the large purplish bruise on his left side he knew his ribs were broken, at least two on that side. He knew he had more cuts, scrapes, bruises…but aside from that he was happy to have an soft bed, and he was dying for a goodnights sleep unfortunately, Heero for whatever reason felt the need to stare at him._

_They started at each other for several more seconds before with a tired side Duo gave up, "Ok Heero, I don't mind you staring, bit is it ok if I sleep?" Without a word Heero pulled off his tank top, then the baggy sweat pants he was wearing now standing in his boxer briefs. Duo felt his pulse quicken and blood rush to lower as well, without a word Heero got into bed with him laying down almost on top on Duo the other. Arousal gave way to complete surprise. Careful of Duo's bruising Heero rested his cheek against Duo's heart. With a little sigh he closed his eyes relaxing in sleep. _

_Duo smiled gently kissing the soft brown hair, reaching over he turned off the light. His tired body finally succumbing to sleep._

Duo had never asked why this gave Heero comfort, in times of extreme emotion. It was absolutely nothing sexual about it. Simple comfort. They had not done this for almost three years now. They had gone through a horrible rough patch after the war, when Heero was finally rid of all the medications, when emotion took hold strongly and would not let him go.

Idly Duo rubbed his hand up and down Heero's back, up and down his spine soothingly. Heero had finally begun to think rationally again, but that picture remained indelibly stamped in his memory forever. "I always…" Heero began as Duo's hand stilled, "When ever things got bad, whenever it got too much for me. You were always there Duo. No matter what." The taller man was silent, "Your heart Duo, it had always been so large. You always had so much love for those around you. I always thought…" he paused and Duo felt him bury his face in his neck, before mumbling, "I always thought that if I was close to your heart that maybe…just maybe there would be more love just for me."

Duo felt as though his heart was breaking, "It was selfish of me Duo I know that, I used you horribly and I think I still am." Wrapping his arms tightly around the little man, Duo opened his mouth, but Heero wasn't finished. "It's my fault Duo, tonight David…it was my fault." Duo had enough, "No Heero, don't say things like that! That is never true Heero, people like that…like David, they are just not right." Heero felt like crying again, "It is Duo, because I wouldn't…I can't…" he trailed off but the taller man understood. "You couldn't have sex," the trembling had started again, "I couldn't! I've been so scared since…since that night." Duo stiffened, "Heero…has someone touched you?" his voice was low and deadly, his mind was turning grimly to murder, if someone had touched Heero against his will he was going to kill them plain and simple.

"No! No Duo…" Heero could almost feel the violence rolling off his best friend, "No…I, the truth is Duo I followed you one night when you were sent on one of your solo missions. They sent you to one of those clubs…one like we were at tonight. I lost you when you entered the club, but what I saw…" he felt the arms tighten around him, "It was so violent Duo, I didn't understand then, I don't think I do now. It was so scary." Those strong arms held tight, "You were afraid, believed that sex was only a something to be feared?" leaning up Heero looked into violet eyes in surprise, "How?" smiling gently Duo tucked wild hair behind the blue eyed man's ear, "I grew up on the streets Heero, there are things I've seen that I wish I never had. " The small brunette was silent once more before settling against Duo's chest. "Duo…is it ok if I stay here tonight?"

Duo just cuddled him close turning off the light, " I'm so sorry Heero, I'm sorry for everything that's happened tonight." The smaller man was already asleep, sighing Duo gently kissed the tousled hair. "I'm so sorry Heero…I love you so much." He whispered.

TBC…


	4. Hello, Goodbye

Author's Note: Another chapter! For those who like this one. I think it's coming to a close soon though maybe one or two more chapters it was fun thought writing a huge one shot lol. Anyways do enjoy comments always appreciated. Little warning quite violent, towards the end

If Only You Knew

Part 4 - Hello, Goodbye

"Heero? Heero? Come one wake up…" Duo sat beside Heero on the bed it was five in the morning, Duo's beeper had gone off all of fifteen minutes ago and so his two weeks was about to begin but he didn't want to leave Heero alone without telling him what was going on. "Come on Heero sweetie wake up," Duo winced as soon as the endearment slipped out, yet it felt so incredibly right. Duo had spent the night cuddling him close, and for a brief moment it felt, it felt like the old days. When it was just Heero and himself, and the world could go to hell.

Groggy blue eyes opened slowly blinking sleepily, "Duo?" his voice was horse, in the pre- dawn hours. Glancing a the alarm clock Heero looked back at him, "Duo its 5 am…" Nodding sadly Duo reached out smoothing flyway hair, "I know, I'm sorry, I got called in I have to go. I have no idea how long, but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Heero's sleepy mind finally registered Duo's uniform, he was wearing a kaki coloured pants and shirt, tucked into his black combat boots his hair was braided tight, beret neatly in place.

"Ok…" smiling Duo nodded, "I will talk to you later Heero have a good day at home." Nodding Heero gave him a small smile, and with that he was gone. Heero snuggled back into bed, feeling like something was missing yet, a small secret smile curled his lips, Duo had called him sweetie…

-#-#-#-

"Sonofa…" Duo trailed off as a shot was fired off his head, he could see the lights of the emergency vehicles behind him. The area was roped off and ahead of him was the warehouse where this gang had decided to hole up. Duo was currently hidden behind several large crates. Re-loading he cursed again when yet another shot took a chunk out of the box beside him. There was a crackle of static in his ear, then "Maxwell? You ok?" it was team leader Burten on the radio, "Yeah, listen I've had enough, count of three I'll drive the middle, a little suppressive fire on left and right and we will flush the bastards out of there." He received an affirmative, and with a grunt he was off running, right into hell.

-#-#-#-

Heero stretched idly his eyes glued to the TV, he wasn't usually one for that sort of thing but his all time favorite channel A&E was running a marathon of his favorite shows. _Cold Case Files _and _Biography, _he was currently clutching the blanket he was wrapped in pretending he wasn't scared. _Biography _was running a series on serial killers. He'd already locked the door and was in the midst of watching Ted Bundy when the phone went off.

Jumping he glared at the device before answering it. "Hello?" there was a rather panicked Quatre on the other end, "Heero? Are you watching the news?" quickly he flipped the channel, it was the local reporter, he watched for several seconds, "What am I supposed…" he trailed off as the camera panned around to a warehouse lit with fire, and figure wearing full military gear with a very distinct braid leading two men in handcuffs towards the waiting van. "That's Duo isn't it Heero?" the other man swallowed slowly, "Yeah…" he whispered. The two watched the rest of the report, detailing the standoff with Preventors agents against known drug dealers. The standoff had ended when an unidentified single agent had attacked head on diverting attention so the rest could get into position.

Heero had a suspicious feeling that it had been Duo. The report ended, Heero and Quatre had chatted a bit more before they bid each other a good night. Heero returned once more to his shows, keeping an eye on the clock waiting to see if Duo would be home. Heero looked at his phone, no messages. The hours dragged on, until Heero fell asleep still curled on the couch.

Duo grumbled irritably as he shut the front door quietly it was around midnight, he had finally given up trying to get the paper work done deciding to bring it home. His neck throbbed, while not serious he'd been grazed by a lucky shot between his helmet and vest. It had been deep enough to need a couple stitches. He'd also caught some burning embers on the back of his hands hauling one of the bastards out of the fire. His fingers wrapped in bandages had made typing slow and painful. Kicking off his shoes he stretched wincing when his bruised torso protested. That had been his own fault, he'd thrown himself down some stairs in the building to dodge.

Limping slightly he was headed for bed, when he passed the living room noting the TV was on, as well as the lump on the couch. Smiling slightly he sat down beside said lump. With a start Heero came awake trying to figure out what had roused him. Instantly recognizing Duo, his smell so similar to how he smelled during the war; fruity like his shampoo, and the sulfur of gunpowder. "Duo?" The taller man settled a bandaged hand, on Heero's back smiling. "Yeah I'm here," sitting up he rubbed his eyes, finally noticing the bandages on his roommate. "Duo! You're hurt, " he frowned, taking his hand and studying the bandage job. "I saw you on the news, the report said that one agent had drawn fire while the others got into place." Duo winced, "You saw that did you…" The smaller man nodded, "I know it's your job Duo…I just hoped that we had put the war…and killing behind us." Heero felt gentle bandaged fingers against his face, "I know, but there are still bad people in the world and there are things that need to be done."

Heero nodded leaning into the touch, concern furrowed Duo's brow, "How are you doing today Heero? Did David call?" Tousled locks moved as he shook his head, "No…and he probably won't, his lie has him out of town until tomorrow." Duo nodded, "What do you plan to do?" Heero frowned, " Dump him, he's lied to me, and cheated. David and I are entirely over." Duo felt his heart soar with those words, as upset as he was at what had happened, he couldn't help as feel as though he was being a given another chance. This time, as he looked into sleepy blue eyes, he vowed he was not going to miss it.

-#-#-#-

"So Heero, I thought we could maybe go out for dinner tonight…." Shaking his head Duo looked at the tiled wall in front of him. "Heero, I was hoping you would join me for dinner…" lathering up his body his mind raced as he muttered to himself "Oh Duo your so manly. Of course I'll go out with you!" growling Duo looked up where Trowa was hanging over the shower stall snickering, "Ass why are you eavesdropping?" Trowa shrugged, "Cause your at work in the shower, pretending to ask Heero out on a date. Still flogging that dead horse? Isn't he already seeing someone?" Duo's frown turned to a grin, "Nope, he'd breaking up with him," Trowa's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really? What happened?" the long haired man winced, "I took Heero with me on my info gathering assignment to that club downtown. The place was a complete dive, and the entertainment was the lowest of the low…and we happened to see David who seems to had a sadomasochistic tendencies." Trowa had looked even more surprised, "Wow…that's intense." Duo nodded, "Heero took it pretty bad, but he was supposed to talk to David today. The douche bag had said he was gone on a business trip."

Shaking his head Trowa whistled through his teeth, "Guy sounds like a total fucktard, so now he's out of the picture your going to make your move?" Nodding resolutely the man in the shower looked defiant, "I'm off now, going to head home now and surprise him, and take him out." Smiling his friend gave the thumbs up, "Sounds good, best of luck." Duo began soaping up stepping under the spray, "You going to stand there and watch me the rest of the day perv?" Laughing the brown head disappeared, and Duo could hear him leaving. "Liked him better when he didn't talk much…" even more laughter.

-#-#-#-

"Fucking bitch!" Heero felt his head snap to the side in absolute surprise. Without any warning he felt a second blow land this time to the stomach knocking the wind from him. Followed by a quick right hook to the face. Reeling he stumbled backwards. Heero was still stunned, how had it got this bad? David was advancing on him, a violent look in his eyes. Summoning his training he dodged the next blow, however the first had cause his balance to falter sending him over the living room coffee table. A vicious kick caught his ribs, "You will not leave me! Little whore! You are going to give me what I want!"

The ringing in his ears did not interfere with his hearing; he knew Dave was going to rape him. The vicious, hungry look he gave Heero said as much. All this…all this because he had broken it off with him. Another kick, before Dave dropped on top of him struggling Heero lashed out catching him in the chin. Head snapping sideways, the other man grinned licking the blood from his lips. Grabbing Heero's head he smashed it into the coffee table, once, twice…blackness was creeping up on him. He felt hands wrap around his neck, the grinning face above him was fading out, the pressure on his chest, everything was dimming. Spots danced before his eyes

Suddenly the pressure was lifting and the dark grey blurs were swimming back into focus, he could hear the sound of fists meeting flesh. Coughing he rolled over onto his side, finally he saw Duo leaning over David. His face already looked like raw hamburger, he was making a sick gurgling sound. "If you ever, even look at Heero wrong I will kill you…" Heero heard before the events caught up with him and he passed out.

-#-#-#-

"Thank you Agent Maxwell, we will make sure the paper work is filed immediately." Nodding his thanks Duo returned to the hospital room where the other three ex-pilots were all waiting. Settling down beside Quatre next to Heero's bed he sat quietly brooding his eyes drifting every so often to the door. "Don't Duo…the last thing Heero wants to hear is that you were sent to jail for killing a man." Sighing Duo nodding, "He was going to kill him Quatre…but not before he raped him," Duo said quietly. Nodding the blonde haired man sniffed quietly, "I don't understand, Heero could have easily taken him down…he looks so bad…" Heero's left eye was swollen shut, the doctor had said he had two broken ribs, he was currently in a drug induced sleep, deep purple bruises were stark against his slender pale next. Bruises in the shape of handprints.

"Surprise…he probably didn't expect that asshole to react that violently. He more then likely caught him fast before he had time to calculate the situation." Duo sighed gently picking up one of the limp hands he held it tightly. "What's going to happen now?" snorting Duo grinned viciously, "To jail…and I will kill him if he ever goes anywhere even remotely close to Heero and that is a promise." Not a single soul in that room believed that to be anything but the truth.

TBC…


	5. I Call Your Name

Author's Note: New chapter sports fan lol working towards that lemon it should be good I like this story a lot better then I thought I would so as always thanks for reading and enjoy!

If Only You Knew

Part 5 – I Call Your Name

Heero's eyes felt terribly heavy, his throat was sore and tender, his eye throbbed in time with his side. It was not a great time to be back in the land of the living. The drugs were wearing off, and flashes of what had happened were running through his mind. Him telling Dave that it was over, that he was sick and needed help. The man flying into a rage, catching him off guard, Duo methodically beating a bloody and battered Dave.

He felt his hand was warm, and he could hear a deep voice talking to him. His eyes seemed to heavy to open. He remained still listing to Duo as he talked softly holding his hand. "Not the way I pictured the evening Heero, was hoping it would be a little better then this. Dinner, a movie maybe…at home or out up to you." Heero's foggy mind was trying to grasp what he was saying. Was Duo talking about a date? "I came home early to surprise you…was going to ask you out. Maybe you would have said yes."

That warm hand continually stroking his, deciding it was time to wake up he tried to force his eyes open. Unfortunately his left was not going to cooperate, but his right did, and with a groan he turned to look at Duo. Smiling Duo stopped stroking his hand, "Hey, how are you feeling?" he said quietly. Heero tried to smile but it was more of a wince, "Half dead…" he mumbled, nodding in sympathy Duo gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You remember what happened?" Heero gave a small nod, "I feel so stupid…how that bastard got the upper hand with me." There was that calm smile again, "Heero, you are not at all to blame ever what happened to you could have happened to anyone."

Still upset he looked away the windows were dark, it was night. "How late is it?" he whispered, "Duo looked at his watch, "About 2 in the morning." Surprised he looked back at violet eyes, "That late?" Nodding Duo tucked the covers back around him, "Yes, and its time you got some more rest." Heero sort of panicked, "Your not going to leave are you?" Duo gently cupped his cheek, "No, course not I will be here when you wake." Happy Heero closed his eyes, several seconds later. "Yes Duo," surprised the man looked at him, "Yes what Heero?" with a smug smile he sighed in relaxing, "If you'd asked me out tonight would have said yes." It was Duo's turn to be surprised, as a feeling of incredible happiness bloomed in his chest he settled down in his chair as Heero once more slid into the pain killer induced sleep.

-#-#-#-

"I'm leaving some soup in the fridge ok Duo?" Quatre was stuck his head around the living room, Heero was settled on several pillows on the couch. Heero had been released from the hospital earlier that morning, having been deemed fine over night he had been released.

_When he'd awoke at ten to the doctors poking Duo had been no were in sights, instead Quatre sat close by wearing his suit. "Duo?" Smiling Quatre patted his hand, "He stayed as long as he could but got called in about four in the morning…" Nodding Heero felt sort of woozy and not all together. Nodding sadly he allowed the doctor to take out his IV._

"Anything else I can get you?" Shaking his head Heero sipped on his ginger ale, "No, thank you Quatre," smiling the blonde settled beside him, "Anything you need Heero call us anytime ok?" Nodding the brunette man tried to settle, wincing as his still tender ribs protested. "Quatre, can I ask you something?" nodding in encouragement the man sat down on the side of the couch. "Do you think…do you think Duo likes me? As more then a friend I mean?" There was a sort of sad smile before he patted Heero gentlely on the hand, "That I think, you need to ask Duo yourself." Standing gave a little wave before heading out the door. With a sigh Heero settled in to watch some TV.

-#-#-#-

"Duo!" wincing the man turned slowly it was currently two pm and he'd been headed out early to go see how Heero was doing. He'd been texting when he could but the replies had been sporadic and short. Turing he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Quatre, "Hey Q, sup? You picking up Mr. Noisey?" laughing he nodded, "Yeah I am, but I wanted to tell you something," nodding he waited, "Heero asked me if I thought you liked him," Duo felt his heart lift, "I told him it was something he had to talk to you about." Smiling Duo gave Quatre a friendly pat, "Thanks Q!" he said before hurrying outside.

"Heero? Heero?" he called rounding the corner into the living room for the second time in the last week he found him asleep on the couch. "Heero? You awake?" blinking the man on the couch looked up, "Duo?" he groggily reply, "Your home?" Nodding he settled down beside him, smoothing his hair back he winced in sympathy. Heero's face was still grossly swollen, as the bruises were beginning to turn a nasty sort of colour. "How you feeling Heero?" wincing he shrugged gently, "Still pretty bad, how was work? Sorry haven't been texting its hard to focus on the phone screen with one good eye." Smiling the violet eyes man moved his hand too Heero's forehead checking his temperature. All seemed well.

"So I have the night off, did you want to do something?" As soon as the words left his mouth Duo knew he'd made a poor choice in what he said. Heero for his part tried to smile, "I would love too Duo, but unfortunately I don't really feel up to moving from the couch." Wincing Duo nodded, "Silly question…how about this I go get us some food and movies and we'll spend a night on the couch yeah?" Grinning as much as his battered face would allow, Heero gave that plan his approval.

-#-#-#-

Duo groaned turning over on the small cot, it was somewhere in the early am, he was on hour forty-two of his twenty-four hour shift. He hadn't been home two days and he was rather peeved he had to been here for so long there hadn't been a lot of action but some. He was now coming to the end of his third week, of supposedly two week, Ranger stint. Every time it was time to end, another member of the team was on sick leave. Though Duo was beginning to think they were abusing his good nature.

He was worried about Heero though, he had started back to work the same day Duo had started this blasted shift. For what Heero had said, as he'd called several times to make sure everything was ok, things at work were awkward but good he'd been promoted and was now in charge of the security computer design section of the company. Duo figured it was a bribe to keep things quite, but as long as Heero was happy. Sighing again he flipped onto his back staring at the ceiling. He had yet to formally ask Heero on a date, "Big coward…" he muttered to himself.

Across the city in a bigger bed, among a nest of pillows a smaller figure was cuddled up thinking about his roommate. Duo hadn't been in two days…and he missed him terribly. He had hopped that Duo would be home tonight, he had a plan…he had made Duo his favorite meal, rented some movies. Sighing he flipped onto his back, "Oh Duo…"

-#-#-#-

"Sir? Hey Sir!" giving a start Duo sat straight up in bed, "What in gods name…what he hell time is it?" the other man in the room looked at his watch, "Ummm…0500 sir." Sighing he sat up running a hand through his hair, "Ungodly hour to be up isn't it?" the younger man looked sort of stunned, "I wouldn't know sir." Snorting Duo stood stretching he was still wearing his pants and boots, and beater. "Well…ummm what's your name?" The young solider look stupefied, "Renyolds sir." Nodding Duo was gathering his stuff, "Well Renyolds you got a hot girlfriend, or maybe boyfriend waiting at home?" Blushing profusely the young man stuttered, "Ummmm girlfriend sir." Nodding the older grinned, "Yeah I got hot little thing…cept I can't touch him…" shaking his head Duo gave the young man a roguish wink, "Hold onto her." With that he was gone leaving a very confused Private behind him.

Duo stood outside the door breathing the fresh air, dawn was just peaking over the horizon. The sky was a deep purplish blue while the red and yellow fingers of the sun crawled across the sun. It was warm today, the late night chill already banished. "It's great to be alive," he murmured, his mind a million miles away. To a dawn much like this…

"Duo?" Turning a skinny and somewhat awkward fifteen year-old Duo turned at the voice. They were currently on one of the space stations orbiting earth, it was very early. The long haired teen had awoken to watch the dawn a favorite pastime of his it was very quite in the early mornings. "Hey Heero," turning back Duo turned back to the window crossing his arms, he was wearing tight fitting top and bottoms thermal underwear, it was damn cold in space.

"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero came closer, "Watching the sun rise." Looking at the window Heero settled beside him, "Why?" Duo thought about it, "It's a new beginning," Deep blue eyes turned to look at him, "Each morning, it's a new chance, new day. Somewhere between awake and dreaming, when all the hopes for the future are possible, and we have limitless possibilities." He smiled dreamily, Heero looked surprised, before smiling slightly, "That's a beautiful thought Duo."

Twenty year old Duo smiled to himself whistling through his teeth he headed towards his jeep, after all today was a new day.

TBC…


	6. Revolution

Authors Notes: So story get closer to the lemon, I'm hoping at most to have 2 more chapters then this will me over. But as always do enjoy

If Only You Knew

Part 6 - Revolution 

Heero came awake instantly. The windows told him it was early in the morning, it was still grey outside, drowsily he began to fall back asleep when a thump, and muttered curse from the kitchen caught his attention. Coming out of bed he slowly headed down the hall quietly, he had been quite early since the attack. Peering around the kitchen he recognized the large figure rummaging around the fridge. "Hungry?" startled Duo tried to straighten only to hit his head, "Ouch…" mumbling he turned looking sheepish, "Sorry I woke you I was looking for something to eat." Pulling out a container he opened it, "You made Goulash?" nodding Heero leaned a hip into the counter, "Yeah." Grinning like a kid he popped it into the microwave for a couple of minutes. Rolling his eyes Heero crossed his arms, "Duo, that is not a breakfast food." Shrugging he grabbed the ketchup waiting for his food to be done.

"It's delicious, anytime of the day." Smiling he looked at Heero, he looked absolute beautiful, he was wearing pj pants and nothing else. He was slim, and lithe, pale…Duo could see the protuberance of hip bones over pants riding low on the slim hips. He wanted to reach out… The microwave beeped bringing him back to what he was doing. Heero for his part was doing much the same as the same, Duo had shed his boots was standing barefoot in his combat pants and white tank top. He watched as cloth pulled taut, he wanted so bad to run his hands over those large slabs of muscle.

Straightening Heero came closer, Duo didn't move, didn't breathe. The smaller man stepped very close looking up at him through thick eyelashes, beautiful blue eyes. Duo looked down watching as one elegant hand settled on his chest over his heart. "Duo…" he murmured lush lips moved forward. Not moving Duo waited for Heero to come to him. It was electric, their lips met for the first time and Duo was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

It was tentative, soft, gentle exploration, until with a groan Duo's years of pent up longing rushed to the forefront and he wrapped long arms pulling him tight. Kissing him deeply, he felt Heero collapse into him allowing Duo to support his weight. Heero's mind was swimming in bliss it felt so delicious, so erotic…he wanted so much more. He wanted Duo to touch him like no one had before. Need for air drove them apart put not for long, panting Heero reached up threading his fingers through long hair, staring into violet eyes half closed in pleasure. Leaning forward again kiss bruised lips met passionately, Heero tried to get as close as possible.

Duo ran large callused hands up and down Heero's back feeling every ridge and bump down to his hips grasping those knobby bumps that had taunted him. Pulling him closer his hands wandering no lower then his waist, he didn't want to spook Heero. Duo began to kiss Heero's cheek moving lower to his neck, gently nibbling the skin making the man in his arms wither in pleasure. "Duo," he sighed in pleasure closing is eyes, hands running lower Duo smoothed both over softly rounded ass. Slim thighs, lifting them he wrapped them around his waist. Long slender legs locked around his hips, "Oh god Heero.." Duo muttered against warm skin, kissing his pulse point he pulled him closer. "Wanted you so long," he kissed the sweet scented flesh, if he died right now…he'd have no regrets in life.

Suddenly Heero was pulling away, "Ummm Duo…" mumbling Duo nuzzled against his neck. "Yeah?" Smiling slightly Heero leaned his head back, "Duo, I think your vibrating…" cursing he reached in his pocket one arm still around Heero, he flipped it open. "Maxwell!" he growled into the phone Heero snuggled close resting against the strong chest listening to the rumble of his voice against his ear. "Yes…" Duo sighed, "Yes sir…I'll be right in." There was another sigh and he hung up Heero was only half listening his mind on more pleasurable thoughts.

"Heero, honey I have to go, that was work…" rearing back Heero searched violet eyes they looked pained, "I'm so sorry…" kissing him once more softly, "Well pick this up when I get home yeah?" Heero slide to the floor, nodding hiding his disappointed. "Ok," with a smile a callused hand cupped his cheek, "I'll text you whenever I can." With that he was gone leaving a confused and aroused Heero alone in the kitchen.

-#-#-#-

"Sir! Agent Barton?" Trowa looked up from his paper work, a young cadet was standing nervously in the doorway, raising an eyebrow the man waited for him to speak. "Sir we have a sort of a situation…"

"Gooddam mother fuckers!" There was a resounding clank, and more cursing Trowa looked around the dirty garage, a large vehicle somewhere between a tank and large SUV. A machine that was fast becoming a necessity with Preventor work as a siege machine and protection. It was also wholly the brain child of Duo. "Fuck!" the curse reverberated around the large empty space currently void of everyone but Duo. Moving quietly Trowa settled to where a grease stained Duo was tightening something in some panel or other Trowa had no idea how the machine worked.

"So…A rather terrified cadet came to find me, said there was an extremely angry man down here." Duo turned looking at Trowa, violet eyes were hard and angry Trowa hadn't see Duo this angry since Heero had started dating Dave. "What's going on Duo?" Grunting he turned back to his work, "Nothing, absolutely nothing Trowa why would you ask?" Trowa sighed leaning back against one of the wheels. "Oh really? So that's why you're here by self then swearing at no one?" A sigh, "Maybe I'm a little upset…" Trowa didn't say a word, "I…I got off work this morning at 5am in the morning, after two solid days of work. I was making some serious progress with Heero, and what? Emergency with this beast that nobody can fix, so here I come and here I have been for the last 3 fucking hours!" With a grunt of frustration he finally loosed the bolt, Trowa was thinking, "What kind of progress exactly?" Duo finally gave a small smile, "Progress like I had his sexy tight little ass wrapped around me." The other man was surprised, "Really? Have you been dating?" Duo paused in his work, "Well no, just sort of happened…"

Trowa sighed, "Well as long as you two work it out, but you got to stop yelling at the men Duo you've got them terrified of you." Nodding he began pulling wire, "I will try." Trowa sighed, "How much longer till you get this running?" Duo sighed, "Long enough to put me in a bad mood."

-#-#-#-

Heero looked at his phone, Duo had text several hours ago explaining where he was and what exactly was happening. Sighing he turned back to his computer his mind a million miles away, and not where it should be. His mind was still thinking of Duo, his body was still humming with need. It had felt so incredibly good, a feeling that Heero was not at all used to it was something new, and something that only Duo could do. Dreamily he looked out the window, he couldn't wait to get home tonight.

His day however dragged by, the stretched on interminably until finally five rolled around. He tore out of the building more then excited, he had big plans. Special dinner, maybe a movie, a cuddle on the couch…maybe more. Checking his phone no word from Duo by eight he still not word, finally nine, not a word. Upset he grabbed his coat deciding that if Duo couldn't come to him then maybe he could go to Duo.

It had been almost a year since he'd been to Preventors, it was quiet at now few people around it was quite late. Making his way to reception, he tried to smile cordially to the secretary, "Hi, I'm looking for Duo Maxwell?" the lady looked at him blankly, "Do you have an appointment?" shaking his head Heero was about to explain when the secretary went on, "Do you have clearance?" the tousled haired man opened his mouth once more, "I…" he was cut off once more. "I'm sorry sir then I cannot give you that information."

Angry he was about to have it out with her when, "Heero?" Turning he spied Trowa coming towards him with a large goofy grin. "Heero what are you doing here so late?" Returning the smile, Heero shrugged helplessly, "Looking for Duo…" that grin turned rather sly, "Oh yeah? How come?" blushing beet red he looked everywhere but at the man in front of him. He had a horrible feeling that Trowa knew what was or wasn't going on with them. "He's in the garage, be careful though he is angrier then a bear with a hangnail. Elevator bottom floor can't miss him follow the cursing." Turning to reception he leveled a look at the receptionist, "This is Heero Yuy, and he has the highest clearance there is going."

That done he turned back to Heero, "Enjoy!" with a wave and that smirk he was gone. Still feeling his cheeks flush he turned moving to the elevators, through the sliding glass doors down into the bowels of the building. The doors slide open to a massive garage, he could hear the sound of welding running and see the sparks at the other end. Moving towards the light he stopped as he finally had Duo in sight. He was wearing coveralls pulled down to the waist his white tank was filthy and grease stained. Sweat glistened off tanned arms, as he bent and flexing pulling the material taught over muscles. He was a living wet dream.

Pushing the visor on the helmet up he surveyed his work critically, "Looks good to me," jumping Duo spun, blinking stupidly at the vision before him. "Alright defiantly been working to long, my sub consciousness is starting to take over…" smiling Heero shook his head, "Defiantly real Duo," Pulling off his gloves and the face shield he smiled softly, hesitantly, "Sorry Heero, I wanted to be home much sooner," nodding the smaller man moved closer, "I know, work…I thought, I just sort of thought I would come see you."

The two were inches apart now, "I'm glad you did come, I know we…we have a lot to talk about. Things that happened, early today." Nodding Heero moved closer, Duo didn't move they were inches apart now. The air veritably crackled with ill concealed energy. "I've been thinking about you all day," Duo whispered, "Oh yeah? What about?" Heero replied. Duo's control snapped and he pulled Heero close, "This," he said seconds before crushing his lips against his love. It was indescribable.

Heero's body hummed, it felt so right Duo's strong arms around him. Large hands smoothed down his back cupping his ass, pressing him into Duo's hardness. Moaning he arched his back pressing close his own erection evident. "Oh god Heero…" Duo murmured against sweet smelling flesh of his neck. Kissing his way to the collar of the other shirt, "Duo…" moaning in pleasure he allowed those strong arms to lift him, instinctually wrapping his arms and legs around him he felt Duo settle him against a bench.

Things were heating up, his shirt was tight and restricting, Duo was reading his mind as he pulled his shirt out of his pants was pulling it over his head. Duo smiled against kiss swollen lips are Heero returned the favor pulling his tank top off. Rearing back he took in the vision before him. Toned pale skin, swollen lips, heavily lidded eyes were watching him. A cue blush was forming on those pale cheeks are he squirmed under the close scrutiny. Leaning down once again his softly kissed those lips, that he longed to hear his name called in passion. Duo moaned as Heero eagerly responded, his hands eagerly running up and down his slabs of muscle.

Wanting nothing more then to bury himself in the tight heat of Heero, the more rational side of his mind took over. "Heero?" he asked breaking the silence, humming in response Duo tried to concentrate as he nuzzled against his neck, "Heero, honey…you've never done this before yes?" Now embarrassed he shook his head slightly hiding his face in his shoulder. Those soft kisses were driving him to distraction, sighing with regret he pulled away, gently cupping the smaller mans face he watched as confused blue eyes looked up at him. "Heero, the garage in the Preventors building is no place to loose your virginity." That blush was back, as well as a frustrated sigh, "But I want you Duo…" he mumbled gently biting the others thumb. Violet eyes were lidded with desire, his cock throbbed, straining for release. Heero though…he deserved the best and this greasy work table was not it.

"I know sweetie, how about we go home?" eagerly nodding he jumped off the bench grabbing his shirt and veritably racing back towards the elevator. "Go ahead Heero, I'll meet you their just need to clean up…" Nodding the brown haired man waved before heading off. Smiling Duo set about putting the garage to rights.

TBC…


	7. Across the Universe

Author's Note: So here we go next chapter, I also have a new story been working on bad I know I got to finish some of my others I think. Well here you go do enjoy thanks muchly to all my readers who put up with my random spurts of creativity.

If Only You Knew

Part 7 – Across the Universe

"Heero?" Duo called coming into the apartment the hall was dark, kicking off his boots he headed down the hall, "Heero?" he called a bit softer, his clean up and drive had taken almost and hour and a half worried he moved down towards the rooms. Heero's door was open, soft flicking light played across the walls moving forward he rounded the corner. Heero was laying on his side, head resting on his arms his breathing deep and even. Every surface of the room was covered with candles, looking around Duo smiled moving towards the bed. Mumbling softly Heero turned stretching in his sleep, the sheet slipped lower revealing his slim waist, he was absolutely beautiful. Standing beside the bed looked down at the beauty before him, at loathe to wake him he was thinking of turning and going to his own room when Heero moaned, "Duo…" that did it, shedding his tank top and the overalls.

Clad only in his boxers he slid in next to the slim beauty, softly kissing pouting pink lips. "Duo…" Heero mumbled coming awake slowly, "Hey sweetie," Duo whispered. Soft kissing turned deep, Duo pulled Heero closer molding their bodies together. Duo was in heaven closing his eyes he wrapped strong arms around Heero.

Heero was hyper sensitive every nerve was on edge, lips were moving slower and slower and suddenly Heero realized that Duo had stopped moving all together. "Duo?" he asked softly, leaning back he looked at a blissfully peaceful face of a sleeping Duo. Sighing in frustration he frowned down at the peaceful man, frustration melted as arms pulled Heero closer cuddling close in his sleep. Heero slipped out bed putting out the candles before once more snuggling back into bed, "Good night Duo," he whispered slipping off to sleep.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke slowly the sun was already steaming through the windows, groaning he sat up in unfamiliar surroundings. "What?" looking around memories from last night came flooding back. "Oh no! Heero!" groaning he fell back against the pillows. He and Heero had been making serious headway…"When I fell asleep," he mumbled glancing a the clock he winced it was ten already. Heero was already long at work, "Duo you're an idiot," bemoaning his own stupidity he headed to the kitchen. Heero had left him breakfast with a not explaining he was off to work and would be back tonight.

Eating his now cold eggs and bacon he racked his brain for some idea to make it up to Heero. A plan began to take shape, smirking he finished his food quickly before making a dash for the shower, he had plans to set in motion.

-#-#-#-

Heero sat idly staring at his screen, his mind was not on his work. It was at home in bed with Duo, he wanted to be upset with him for falling asleep on him last night but he understood Duo had been running on adrenaline with very little sleep the last two weeks. He still couldn't help feel a little cheated though…"For godsakes Heero you haven't even been on a proper date and you want in his pants?" sighing he stared blankly at the screen. "Mr. Yuy?" his blonde assistant burst into the room breathless. Glaring at her he frowned, she was new came with the promotion and an absolute airhead who was constantly talking. "What Beth?" The girl was flustered and blushing, "Mr. Yuy, there an super hot guy out front with a dozen roses." Heero was surprised arching an eyebrow he followed the red faced girl back to her desk where Heero caught sight of a very broad back clad in a leather jacket leaning against the counter. The long chestnut braid was a dead give away. "Duo?!" surprised Heero moved towards him as the taller man turned to face him, "Hey Heero!" smiling the man offered a beautiful bouquet to Heero, "What?" Heero accepted the flowers blushing. "Well, its an apology, and also wanted to ask you out on a date formally tonight." Smiling Heero pretending to consider the offer, he couldn't help letting his eyes drift across the vision in front of him. Duo was dressed very simply in a tight white tee, faded blue jeans with black converse all-starts and a leather jacket.

"Of course I would love that," grinning Duo leaned forward kissing his cheek, "See you tonight," he whispered before pulling back with a wink. With that he was gone leaving a blushing Heero, who looked towards the clock…it was going to be the longest four hours of his life.

-#-#-#-

"Duo?" Heero had hurried home from work, kicking off his shoes he headed for the living room. Duo sat reading on the couch, looking up from his book he grinned. "Reservations are for seven, there's no hurry." Shrugging he smiled back, "Ok I'm just going to go change." Nodding Duo watched him leave turning back to his book.

Heero hurried to him room trying to decided what to wear, pulling out shirts and pants frowning. He wanted to look good, he wanted to look sexy and hot…beautiful for Duo. Finally deciding on a pair of black dress slacks that clung in all the right places, and an white silk shirt. Looking in the mirror he decided tonight was special, pulling open his door he pulled out a small bag of makeup. Looking at the small black case he smiled in fond remembrance it had been Duo that had given him this.

_Heero looked at his reflection in the mirror of his shared room in the safe house. Large blue eyes were outlines with black eyeliner, a light dusting of peach eye shadow made his blue eyes shimmer. Black mascara make already thick lashes longer and fuller, not realizing he was humming he dusted high cheek bones with light rouge. Opening his mouth he applied the bright red lipstick, smushing them together he blew a kiss to his reflection he felt a small smile tug the corners of his lips. He looked so beautiful._

_"Hey Heero, have you seen my book…" surprised and caught red handed he looked at the door to were Duo stood motionless, mouth slightly open in shock. Heero felt panic well up in his chest, his secret…Duo closed his mouth, and the door behind him. "Heero?" he said softly leaning against the door. Turning back to the mirror he looked down at his clenched fists, he had no answer. He knew that it wasn't right, boys weren't supposed to wear makeup, he didn't feel the need to wear women's clothing. He was quite happy being a boy. He was just…just thought makeup was pretty._

_All the thoughts rolled through his head he could feel violet eyes looking at him waiting. Shrugging just looked at his hands, Duo pushed off the door moving towards him, "Heero?" fifteen year old Duo sat down on the bed next to him. "I dunno…just thought look pretty…" he mumbled smiling Duo lifted his chin. "Heero, if it makes you happy there is nothing wrong with that."_

After that Heero felt more comfortable around Duo…was his best friend. Several weeks later he found himself alone in the house. Pulling open his small drawer he found the few pieces of makeup he owned stashed in a small black case very simple and elegant. Smiling he ran his fingers over the case, Duo.

Twenty year old Heero unzipped the now semi worn case pulling out his eyeliner and mascara. Smiling he looked at his reflection now he looked ready. There was no way Duo was going to fall asleep this time…

Heero found Duo still seated where he left him, "Ready," he said smiling Duo looked up his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Heero…you look, gorgeous." Smiling he moved off the couch. Heero smiled approvingly Duo looked fantastic his black slacks were perfectly tailored the deep violet shirt he wore was elegantly cut flattering his board shoulders. It was tucked into his pants several buttons were undone at his throat, while his sleeves were rolled to his elbows. "You look great Duo," smiling he held out his arm bowing slightly. "Shall we?"

-#-#-#-

Dinner was fantastic, it was a small bistro downtown a fairly exclusive place it was quite and elegant. Heero looked across at Duo over the rim of his wine glass, he was looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying his steak. "How is your pasta Heero?" Heero smiled dreamily, "It's great." Duo tossed his a roguish one sided grin that did funny thing to Heero's insides. Blushing he looked down at his food, resisting the urge to squirm.

Dinner ended too soon and the couple moved into the street arm in arm they strolled the strip. It was a mild spring evening and many other couples were doing similar things the air was crisp and fresh. "How are you feeling Heero ok?" surprised Heero looked to Duo, "Of course Heero why wouldn't I be?" Sighing Duo looked down, "With everything that happened the last couple of weeks I just wanted to…" trailing off he glanced at his companion. "Duo it's fine," they walked in silence for a bit reaching the pier, lights of the city reflected in the calm river the wind was still. It was a perfect evening, leaning against the railing Heero looked over the river to the bustling city across the water. The whole night was perfect.

"Heero…" Duo's tone made the brunette man turn, Heero faced him then Duo's usually smiling face was solemn. Deep violet eyes looked deep into his eyes, "Yes Duo?" the taller man took a step closer, reaching out he took Heero's hands, pulling the man closer leaning down Duo brought his face within in inches of Heero. "Heero, I…Heero I've loved you for so long." Closing the distance he kissed him tenderly slowly exploring every inch of his mouth. Long moments passed before they separated.

The smaller man didn't know what to say all these feelings, these emotions he wasn't used to this. Things had never been this intense, Duo leaned his forehead against his own. Heero felt as though he needed to say something but he had no idea…he wasn't sure if he loved Duo, the way Duo loved him. "You don't have to say anything, its just I needed to say it I've been waiting so long and just wanted to tell you." The smaller man smiled into violet eyes, "Duo…" he whispered before moving in for a kiss once more.

Duo for his part felt as if a weight had lifted on him, he had finally had the courage to say what he needed to say. Now, well now Heero knew and that was all he wanted.

-#-#-#-

They fell into their shared apartment Heero let a childish giggle escape him as they raced into his bedroom. The night had been perfect, dinner, the walk it was so beautiful and Heero…Heero was so beautiful. Dumping Heero onto the bed playfully, shedding his shirt he crawled across the mattress. "Come here…" pulling Heero towards him moved over him kissing him passionately. The slim figure on the bed arched into him, "Duo…" he moaned.

Strong callused hands moved across pale flesh, warm to the touch. Things were heating up…when the annoying buzz of the phone. "Ignore it," Heero whispered against his lips. Duo tried leaning down resuming where they had left off. The machine in the hall picked it up, and Wufei's voice rang out. "Duo pick up, I know your there…" with a curse he snatched the cordless from Heero's bedside. "What!" he all but snarled into the phone. "Sorry Duo I know it's your date tonight, but we got a call and I need you here…it's a mission and Noin has called out me, Trowa and you." Duo was silent for long moments. "That bad Wufei?" The black haired man sighed at his end, "We are not sure yet, but I know we need to be there yesterday."

Duo felt his heart constrict, "Why do I get the feeling that this is something we are leaving the planet for." The Chinese man snorted, "You'd be dead on Duo, see you down at HQ." With that he was gone and the line went dead. Duo turned looking into fearful blue eyes seated beside him. Heero had heard the whole conversation via the answering machine. "I'm sorry…" was all Duo could think to say as he gathered the other man in his arms. Gently kissing soft hair he closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

-#-#-#-

Heero felt he was moving through a dream, any moment he was going to wake up in bed and Duo was going to be there was well. He was not walking through the Preventors holding Duo's duffle bag as he was striding through the building looking both worried and sad. It all happened so quickly he had offered to drive Duo in, which is why he was now hurried following him through the building as they were ushered to the launching pad. Duo's instinct had been right they were going off world and no one had no idea when they were to be back.

They ran into Quatre and Trowa at the pad, the small blonde saying his farewells to his lover. Duo finally turned to him, "Well Heero I got to go…" Heero felt as though his heart was breaking. "I will call as often as I can." The other man nodded, pulling Duo close he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. "Duo Maxwell this is the second time you've bailed on me…you get back here soon. You owe me big time." With a small smile he nodded. "I promise." He said pressing one last quick kiss to lush lips.

He was gone moments later and Heero stood motionless staring into the sky long after they were gone. "Hey Heero?" he turned looking to Quatre acknowledging the other, "Did you want to come stay with me until they return?" Pausing only a moment he nodded, "I think I world like that." With one last fleeting look towards the sky he turned to leave with Quatre.

TBC…


	8. From Me To You

Author's Note: So we are coming to the end of yet another of my stories and I have a new idea that is sort of rolling around inside my head so we will see where that takes me. For now however there are two more parts to this story after this one including the long awaited lemon that we have all been waiting for! So as always do enjoy and see you for the last two installments!

If Only You Knew

Part 8 – From Me to You

"Argh!" Duo yelled as he threw himself into the trench, breaking his fall Wufei let out a rather loud groan himself as Duo's weight caused him to buckle. "Duo!" he groaned from beneath the man, "Get off!" he wheezed. Wincing Duo sat up and moved off leaning against the poorly dug foxhole wall. "Sorry Wufei", he gently prodded the sleeping Trowa, "Hey man get up dawn's coming and were getting the call to move out." The other lump in the hole cracked an eye, "How do you know?" the violet eyed man snorted, "Cause I just ran from command across at least fourteen similar fox holes spreading the word."

Wufei yawned and sighed looking out as the dawn, such as it was on this world, appeared over the horizon. "I'll be glad when this little issue is resolved and we can go home." Duo pulled his busted cell phone out of his pocket, the bullet still lodged in the screen. He rubbed his chest softly over the still tender flesh on his right side. The phone has stopped the wayward bullet but the kick had been tremendous. Sighing he once more stuck it in his pocket looking over the muddy walls to where they were bound to in a few hours time.

-#-#-#-

"Heero you doing ok? Heard from Duo at all?" The tousled haired man shook his head despondently, "No have you heard from Trowa?" The two men sat together at the kitchen table in Quatre's house. For all his wealth and power Quatre lived with Trowa in a rather modest place, it was one of many but enough for the two of them. One would still refer to the place as a mansion.

Currently they sat in the kitchen of the house enjoying a late night dinner, as both men had been held up at the office until rather late in the evening. "Hmmm, they must be doing something rather dangerous." Sighing the blonde poked at his fettuccine. "Hope they are all ok…" Heero nodded also not all that hungry, "Think it's time for bed for me." The once pilot of Sandrock placed his plate in the sink, "Goodnight Heero," he said with a parting smile. Heero felt his feet dragging as he too got rid of his plate.

The walk to his room seemed longer tonight, dark and quiet. With slow deliberate movements he went through his night time absolutions. Brushing his teeth he stared at his reflection in the mirror, a pale tired face looked back at him. Two months…it had been two months to the day since he'd left him standing on that launch pad. They hadn't heard a word from them since. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink he sighed feeling unaccountably sad and lonely tonight, "When can you come home Duo…I miss you."

-#-#-#-

Duo sat beneath the small awning on this absolutely barren planet. Stripped to his waist he wiped at the rivulets of sweating running into his eyes obscuring his vision. Small drops splattered to the paper beneath smearing his pen strokes on the crumpled bit of paper. Another half naked figure joined him, "Damn hot out here Duo," Trowa muttered as he lounged under the cover. "Indeed," the other man muttered focusing on his work. "You still writing Heero letters? That's a pretty old fashioned…especially since we have no way to mail them." The other man snorted signing the bottom of the paper, "Well since this blasted death rock is surrounded by a magnetic field with we cannot penetrate. I write letters to Heero so I can give them to him when I return home."

"Why do that?"

He folded the now finished letter, "Because I love him, and I want him to know that I was thinking about him. They haven't heard from us in months Trowa." He said adding the letter to his growing stack.

"Your right Duo…anymore spare paper?"

Without a word the other man handed over several more crumpled pieces. Trowa pulled a pen out of one of him many pockets as he bent over the paper writing his own letter. Chuckling Heero settled back against his pack closing his eyes trying to block out the discomfort of the extreme climate and nap while they had the time. Closing his eyes he pictured Heero, he was probably at work. A soft smile crossed his face, he would see him soon.

-#-#-#-

"So we are now going to upgrade all systems within the company to come up to code with the rest of the other offices." Heero fazed the speaker out, he was stuck in yet another of the most boring meeting they had been having the last month after the merger. There company had been tanking and was sold to another company, Heero was having a difficult time coming to terms with it all especially since he had no idea what was to become of his job at this point.

On top of all this at work he still had not heard a word about Duo and the mission, four months had elapsed already. The meeting ended and Heero headed back to his office, settling into his chair he started at the screen saver currently playing across his Mac. Pictures of the pilots Duo had made one for each of them, Heero smiled for the first time in a long time. The pictures changed to more recent ones taken in the last while, he just sat and watched them fade in and out of the screen.

A sudden knock at his open door turned his attention. "Yes?" he looked up at his new 'boss'. The man was probably several years younger then him, a hot shot grad out of one of the top design programs on Earth. "Oh Heero glad I caught you, so as we were reviewing during the meeting we are going to have to cut back quite a bit." Heero looked at the man as the kept talking, but not really saying much of anything that was making sense. Heero sighed he could feel a headache coming on, he had been getting more and more of those recently with the upheaval of all this.

The man was still talking and Heero's patients was gone, "What are you trying to say?" his so called boss paused, "I'm saying Heero is I need you to move out of your office by the end of the day. We are also going to have to bump you back down to junior designer in the company. A lot of the new people coming in have a lot more seniority then you, sorry to have to ask this of you Heero. But I am sure you understand we are living in difficult times." Heero processed this information, demotion, pay cut…he was loosing his job essentially. He looked from his new boss looking expectantly at him, back to his laptop where a picture of the five of them at the last summer picnic they had, a yearly tradition that begun after the war. Duo sat with his arm around Heero smiling at the camera, he knew what Duo would do in a situation like this and for the first time he was going to do what Duo would do.

Looking back to his new boss he smiled wider, "I quit." He said feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Excuse me?" the moron looked stunned which was even more satisfying, "I quit, I'm done, and I'm leaving." Standing Heero closed his laptop putting it back in his bag quickly followed by the picture of him and Duo on his desk the only personal touch he had in his office. Without a backward glance he left the building for the last time, feeling the best he'd been in a long time.

-#-#-#-

"Heero you sure your ok? Do you want to come over tonight? I really don't mind." Heero stood in his own kitchen at him wearing a pair of comfy sweatpants and one of Duo's zip hoodies. He was cradling the phone with his shoulder as he stirred the pot on the stove, "Yes Quatre I'm fine, I just needed to tell someone what had happened." The blonde man chuckled at the other end, "So you're looking for a job? I need a new head of computer security here if your interested." Heero smiled, "Thanks for the offer Quatre, I will think about it."

They spoke a bit longer before Quatre had to go back to work, saying their goodbyes they hung up. Heero covered his pot allowing his rice to finish cooking, moving to the living room he turned on the TV turning the volume up on the news as he returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Listing for any news on what was happening off world.

-#-#-#-

"Hey Duo!" The tall man straightened from where he'd been checking equipment, "Yeah Wufei what's up?" He watched as the Chinese man ran towards him, it was now month six of this assignment and in the last month there had been no hostilities with the enemy force. Command had been trying to decide if they had been taken prisoner or if they had fled off world. "Command had deemed the threat neutralized, we are going home." It took the other man several seconds to process the information before he let out a holler of joy. "Home! We are going home!"

-#-#-#-

Heero sucked in a deep breath pushing through the revolving door, today was the first day of his new job. Laptop case in hand he smother the front of his dress shirt he walked across the foyer spotting Une waiting for him. "Heero," she gave him a smile and wave, "Let's get your security card and clearance set up and I will show you where you'll be working." As Heero followed her to the security offices he remembered two days ago when he'd decided to go talk to Une to try and get word on Duo.

_Heero sat nervously outside the office, it was late and he had no idea why he hadn't just called to ask about Duo. He'd decided to come down here in person. "Heero? What a pleasant surprise." Une stepped out of her office waving him in, motioning for him to have a seat "What can I do for you?" Sitting down he took a deep breath ready to explain himself but all that came out was a, "Duo?" the Preventor's Commander Une nodded, "Ah yes Duo, I'm sure your worried having not heard from them. Well unfortunately the planet they are on is surrounded by a magnetic field and we cannot get a signal in or out." Heero felt better all of sudden, Duo wasn't ignoring him, "Really?" the Commander nodded, "It's also been reeking havoc with all the instruments and computers. As far as I know however casualties are minimal and they are doing well."_

_Heero nodded, "Thank you." Getting up to leave he was halted by Une, "Heero while I have you here, I heard through the grape vine you quit your job." Hesitating he nodded again, "If your still looking, Preventors recently lost it's head of computer security, programming, design and several other tittles. It's basically on overseer position in which you are in charge of everything computers." Une was rooting around on her desk before pulling out a piece of paper, "Ah here was go, this is the job description. I could think of no one more qualified then you." Accepting the paper Heero read the job description, an opportunity to work here, and a definite change._

_"I accept." He said looking at Une, the Commander grinned, "Excellent we start Monday."_

"So this is your office, I apologize for the mess your predecessor was not the most organized of people." She gestured around the small space it was cluttered with files, half finished projects lay strewn about Heero knew what his first job was going to be. "Outside here is where normally those under you will be working, if there is a problem in the building you'll receive the call and be able to send one out to look after it. Or at least this is the idea, we have been having a lot of computer system malfunctions lately." Heero nodded his understanding, "Not a problem."

"Good well I will leave you too it then, feel free to contact me if you need anything." With a wave she was gone and Heero looked around the mess of his office, "Well first things first," he muttered pulling out his laptop and shrugging out of his suit jacket he set about organizing the clutter.

-#-#-#-

"Wake up Duo were almost home!" Groggy Duo opened his eyes looking at out the window at the vastness of space. "You're an ass Trowa," the tall man muttered he'd barely got any sleep the night before trying to make sure that everyone was prepared to leave. "You are an ass Trowa, Duo was up all night should let him sleep." Wufei said from Duo's right, "Sorry just so excited get to go home see my love. Haven't been laid in six months!" Duo snorted, closing his eyes once more, Trowa wasn't through yet though "I'm sure Heero will be happy to see you Duo, six months is a long time." Duo choose to ignore the comment but Trowa had to get one final word in. "And they say absence makes the heart grown fonder."

TBC…


	9. Hard Day's Night

Author's Note: Ok so here's the second last chapter the last one is done and I will post it either tomorrow night or maybe Saturday! Will be a surprise! My long one shot has come to an end 10 chapters later, and for a story that has like zero plot lol it dragged on nice and long. But here it is and enjoy always.

If Only You Knew

Part 9 - Hard Day's Night

"Now?" came the muffled call from under the desk, Private Anderson sighed, "Not yet sir." Heero grumbled wiping dirty hands on his coveralls. He was a month into his new job and already was becoming something of a necessity for the building. They received twenty calls daily from different departments everything from computer crashing to actual rewiring and hands on building. At this current moment he was under the main security mainframe trying to rewire the blasted thing. "Anderson how about now?" he called as he plugged the final one in. There was a happy cry from above, "Yes that's it sir!" Pushing out from under the consol he gave the other man a congratulatory slap, "Alright now we need to reboot and should be good to go." Settling into the chair beside Anderson both began clicking away at the boards. Several minutes later they had it and the security consol was once more operating fully.

"Alright now where are we off too?" Anderson checked the next file he held, "Umm they need us to defragment the hard drives in archives backed up…" he trailed off as they were nearly ran over by a great many people running towards something. "What is…" Heero muttered Anderson accosted one of his buddies, "Hey! Fitzy where is everyone going?" the other solider called Fitzy paused, "They're home!" That was all it took, without a word both men hurried after the crush following it to the pad to watch as the ships began to land.

As the first soldier's began to disembark all those waiting on the launch pad broke into applause, soon turning to yells of joy people rushed forward to meet friends and loved ones. Heero moved forward trying to catch a glimpse of a certain someone. He waited as the last vessel had landed and the last of the returning soldiers got off the ship. Finally after six long months, desperate blue eyes landed on a very familiar figure. He recognized the long braid trailing down the broad back, "Duo…" he whispered, "Duo!" he called, violet eyes finally locked with blue. "Heero!" Duo all but bellowed across the large landing pad, with a laugh Heero ran forward as Duo dropped his bag. Not caring about decorum or what others may think he threw himself into those open arms as Duo swept him up in a tight hug. "Ah Heero I missed you so much…" he whispered against soft tousled hair. The pair hugged tight amid the turbulence around them, until Duo slowly lowered him to the floor. "Heero what are you doing here?" Duo was looking him over from head to toe, soaking in everything about the smaller man. He looked happy and bright eyed, wearing Preventors overalls pulled down and tied about his waist. The white undershirt was dirty as if he'd been working somewhere in a tight space. "You look well, but why are you wearing a Preventors overalls?"

Unable to stop his smiling, he shrugged, "Long story, more importantly are you ok?" Blue raked over Duo's form, he looked very tanned under his uniform, and his arms looked bulkier, his wide shoulders pulling the material taught. He had a weeks worth of stubble, and he smelled of sweat, sun, and sulfur. Heero thought he had never looked hotter. "Yeah other then being tired out and wanting actual food pretty good." With a smile he threw his arm around Heero, "So what have you been up to for six months…I'm sorry I have been in contact but the planet we where on-" Heero cut him off. "Une explained I understand. It's just nice to have you back."

-#-#-#-

Heero found himself in a rare good mood it was the end of the day, and he was eager to go home he just needed to find Duo. They had been forced to separate soon after he landed Heero had several more computers to fix and Duo had a debriefing. They had parted with a brief hug and a longing look, as the taller man shouldered his duffel and headed for the barracks area.

Changing quickly to jeans, t-shirt and Duo's hoodie he'd been wearing more frequently the last couple of months he shouldered his backpack. Leaving the change room he went in search of his best friend, and hopefully before to much longer lover. Six months apart had given Heero a lot of time to think on what Duo meant to him. He knew without a doubt he could not live without Duo. Well if he was honest he probably could but it would not be a life worth living. He had missed him terribly for the last little while his life bleak and lonely. It was amazing how much he relied on Duo, for support, for companionship…the one man in his life that he never feared would leave him willingly. But did he love him?

So lost in his mind he didn't notice until he all but had run Duo over, "Whoa there Heero where you going off too in such a hurry?" blinking in confusion he focused on the camouflage chest in front of him. "Oh I…you…" he trailed off trying to explain him self yet at a loss to do so. Chuckling Duo smiled. "So your looking for me? Ready to go home?" The smaller man nodded happily, "Yes."

The ride home was spent with Duo telling Heero what he could about the assignment. Most of it was still to be top secret regardless of Heero's clearance, "It was hot all the time, and boring…" Duo rattled on as they got out of the car and went up to the apartment. With a groan Duo pulled off his boots and settled on the couch, "Ahhhh civilization." Chuckling Heero moved into the kitchen, "You go clean up, and dinner will be ready when you get out." With a whop of joy he dashed for the shower, Heero shook his head it was so nice having Duo home again.

Heero had just finished tossing the salad when the other man appeared, showered and shaved wearing comfy sweats and a t-shirt he settled into the kitchen chair happily, "So Heero, you going to tell me your big news?" settling across the table from Duo he began telling his story to the captive audience. Duo was outraged on his behalf which made Heero all the happier about the whole thing, but he couldn't be to mad about it he much preferred working for Preventors and he told Duo so. "Still, I want to punch your ex-boss in the face Heero, imagine the nerve!" He continued muttering dire threats to anyone who would do such a thing. Happily Heero chatted away about what had been happening since Duo had been out of communication.

They finished dinner, and clean up all the while catching up, until Duo's jaw cracking yawns not so subtly hinted to Heero that the man was dead on his feet. "Hey Duo…" the smaller man paused as they moved towards their rooms. "Would you, that is…I mean tonight could you…" sleepy violet eyes smiled, "Heero do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" the other nodded sheepishly. "Sure Heero," the pair made their way to Heero's room, entering the room Duo paused. "Wait I have something for you." Moving back to his room and his discarded stuff he rummaged around in his duffel as Heero got ready for bed. Returning just as the other man was snuggling under his sheet he handed Heero a large stack of letters.

"What are…" he trailed off as he saw his name on the first letter. "Duo?" he took the slightly crumpled and well worn letters setting them on his lap. "I wrote them to you, I couldn't talk to you any other way but, I wrote you letters as often as I could to although I knew I wouldn't be able to mail them." Settling on the edge of the bed he shed his t-shirt and sweats moving under the covers in his boxers. "But why Duo?" the last six months of not having a bed, little sleep, constant vigilance caught up the taller man. "Because I love you…" he sighed before he was completely dead to the world.

Smiling softly Heero pulled the covers up to the taller man's chin, "Goodnight Duo," he whispered before opening the first letter to the distinctive scrawl across paper. He didn't sleep that night until he'd read every letter.

-#-#-#-

Duo woke slowly, languidly the clock was telling him it was almost two in the afternoon. Chuckling he sat up, "Jeez more tired then I thought it was." Still feeling as though he could sleep longer he decided getting up would be for the best. He looked to the empty spot beside him, Heero was no doubt long ago to work. Duo supposedly had the next week off but you could never tell when Une would demand his presence.

Ambling into the kitchen he happily warmed up the leftovers Heero had left him, before moving into the living room to catch up on some TV. Which is where Heero found him asleep several hours later. Happy to have someone to come home too once more he went to go start supper, it was clear that Duo was still catching up on sleep. The talk around Preventors was the recent six month mission. Although top secret, nothing was ever really a secret in places like that. He'd been hearing horror stories of close shaves and casualties. With each whispered story Heero felt his heart constrict, especially when they were talking about particularly heroic stories revolving around the ex-pilots and top agents.

A frown crossed Heero's face and he stirred the pasta, he was thinking of Duo's letters. His writing had been so incredibly eloquent and beautiful as he described the sun sets and rises he witnessed. The heat, the sand, the men…humorous anecdotes, tales of courage, and moments of weakness. Last night he'd felt as he'd read the letters that Duo had held nothing back from him, today he'd heard stories that made him think that Duo had not told him anything of the danger he had faced. Lost in his mind he dumped the pasta into the strainer in the sink. "What'd that pasta ever do to you?" came the groggy voice from the doorway. Duo stood rubbing sleep from his eyes, Heero couldn't help his eyes skimming his roommate. He was wearing baggy workout shorts and a white wife beater under the Preventors hoodie, casually zipped. He looked so very tanned against the whiteness of the tank, "Hey you ok your making an angry face." Heero snapped back to reality the shaggy headed man turned back to his cooking, "No, no not mad."

Duo wasn't buying that at all moving over to stand behind the shorter man he wrapped strong arms around the slim form. "Can't fool me sweetie, I can see right through you." With a sigh Heero melted into the embrace leaning back against the broad chest, "Today at work, all the talk was about your mission. Stories that…stories of very dangerous missions and work you were involved in." He felt Duo nod against his head, "And?" he probed, "And I was thinking your letters…you never mentioned those dangerous missions." Duo realized what Heero was asking pretty quick, "You want to know why I didn't write it to you in my letters?" he asked softly. Duo felt him nod against this chest, "I did in a sense, I wrote about how I felt after it happened, the particulars didn't matter what mattered is that I was fine and alive." Heero realized Duo was right, in the heat of the moment things were not clear, they were blurry and fuzzy and quickly over in a rush of adrenaline. It wasn't that Duo didn't trust him, Duo had written him what he was feeling every step of he way, and that was far more intimate then any story making the rounds at work.

Wrapping his arms around Duo's waist he snuggled against his chest, he missed the contact. The hugs, these stolen moments…he's come so close to loosing all this. His heart hurt so much, and he could not for the life of him figure out if this was love. He had thought he'd loved David, but those emotions were nothing compared to what he felt when it came to Duo. He was scared.

TBC…


	10. All You Need is Love

Author's Note: Well here we come to the end of another story, it's sort of sad at the same time cause it closes out things for this story hope you have enjoyed it. This one os a lemon folks so don't like don't read as always you can read the full unabridged version on my live journal account. Thanks to everyone who read and followed along with me your support is appreciated. So please enjoy and away we go!

If Only You Knew

Part 10 – All You Need is Love

Tilting his head Heero stood on tiptoes pressing his lips to Duo's, the kiss was long and deep. Surprised Duo smiled against soft lips before taking control of the kiss, pressing the slim body closer. Sixth months of loneliness, and unrequited desire sprang to life. Kisses turned harsh and demanding, Heero could feel Duo's hardness pressing into his side, making his own straining erection quiver in desire. "Duo…" he murmured through kiss swollen lips are the taller man bent kissing across the pale neck, down towards the opening of his t-shirt. Moaning the smaller men felt his legs begin to buckle but that was ok, Duo pulled him up forcing Heero to wrap his arms and legs around his soon to be lover.

Hands wandered under clothing, smoothing across planes of muscle and skin. One arm holding Heero, Duo pulled Heero's shirt off in a quick motion followed by shrugging out of his own hoodie. Eager hand's also helped Duo shed his own top, naked skin met and both men groaned. "Duo," Heero pressed soft kissed to bronzed flesh along his neck and collar bone, the taller man rumbled deep in his chest. "Let's go to the bedroom," he mumbled carrying the other man easily he moved to Heero's room settling the other man on the bed.

Clothing was an obstacle that was taken care of between quick kisses and caressing hands. Neither could get enough of the other, barely able to separate to undress. Naked, Duo settled between slim thighs covering Heero from nose to ankles, taking his time leisurely kissing everywhere he could reach. Arching his hips Heero ground against Duo's hard erection moaning at the delicious friction. Every movement was pure pleasure and agony for more all at once. He wanted Duo closer, as close as possible wanted nothing more then to wrap himself around Duo and never let go. He wanted everything, wanted these turbulent and strong emotions that pulled at him to be answered.

-edited for content find link to full lemon on author's page-

With a soft sigh Duo kissed the top of the messy head, "Sleep well love," he mumbled his still over tired body finally gave out and he fell asleep. Smiling Heero stayed cuddling for a bit before gentling disengaging himself from the slumbering form. Kissing the softly snoring man he turned out the lights moving back into the kitchen to finish dinner and set Duo's aside. "Glad to have you home Duo."

-#-#-#-

"Good mood today sir?" Smiling Duo hummed as he spun the wrench they were working on the siege machine again, it had been down the last month while he had been away. "Indeed Private excellent mood," he and Heero had been in bliss this last week, unable to keep their hands off each other. When they were at work Duo hunted him out at every opportunity it was clear to everyone in the building the two were in love. The Private chuckled as he pulled the tool chest over, "Well then sir lets get this done so we can go home early today." Duo laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

-#-#-#-

_Sorry love have little more work to do on machine. Be done tonight tomorrow off we can go out!_ _Be home later tonight._

Heero clicked the phone closed with a smile, happier then he could ever remember being he began gathering laundry from him room. Filling the basket he walked into Duo's room spotting the half open duffel he wrinkled his nose. There was a rather potent smell coming from the bag full of dirty combats. Grabbing the bag he pulled it along to the laundry room.

Humming he began first with the worst of the clothes mainly Duo's six month dirty combats. "Geez Duo these things reek…" he mumbled, pulling stuff out of the many pockets. Pens pencils, papers, spent shells, maps, power bars…laughing he dumped the junk beside the washer he figured Duo would get a kick out of seeing this stuff. Pulling the last shirt out of the bag he paused feeling as if there was something heavy weighing down the front. Rooting around in the pockets his fingers met with solid resistance, grasping the small object he pulled it out. Duo's phone…or what was Duo's phone a bullet was lodged inside.

His fingers began to shake trembling as he turned the deceive over and over in his hands. He gently probed the pocket feeling the hole the bullet had taken. His chest tightened his breathing became erratic, the bullet had been stopped by the cell phone. "Oh god…" the thought of loosing Duo was inconceivable the idea that he could have died leaving him alone. Sinking to his knees he clutched the phone his eyes tearing, it had never hurt this much.

Finally he knew why, "I love him…" he whispered in the quite of the apartment, "I love him," he said louder. This had to be what love was, this pain and happiness all at once. Longing, lonely, and fiery sadness of desire. He had to see Duo now. Grabbing the phone he stood abandoning the laundry he headed out the door, his mind focused on getting to Duo.

-#-#-#-

It was late Duo, had sent the others home to their families, he didn't expect to be much longer. He sat inside the monster running a final diagnostic on the machine. "Ahhh come on…" he cried giving the panel a smack, as it sputtered to life finally. "Aha! You metal bastard!" with a cry he had it and feeling quite pleased with himself he sat back happily watching the monitors beep to life. "Duo!" pausing he listened again, his imagination must be playing tricks he thought he had heard Heero calling him. It came again, "Duo!" grabbing the porthole he lifted himself out the top. Sure enough, "Hey Heero what brings you down?" The smaller man stood frozen just below him, eyes wide he was doing that eerie crying thing he did. "Hey Heero!" jumping down from the top he gathered the other man close. "Heero what's the matter you ok?" He could feel the slim frame shaking violently, "Duo I had to see you, I had to tell you…" he wasn't making much sense. "What is wrong love?" Heero grabbed him tight, "I just wanted to tell you so much, how much…after all…" stopping he shuddered. "Duo I love you." He finally got out, the taller man stiffened, "Heero…" he murmured, "I love you Duo you mean so much to me, and I can't imagine my life without you I just wanted to tell you…" he trailed off embarrassed now.

Happy Duo pulled him up in his arms swinging him around, "Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Without a word Heero handed him something glancing down he saw his cell phone with the bullet lodged inside, wincing at the pain of the memory it brought back. "Ahhh you found that…" he trailed off unsure what to say other then he had come so close to dying. "Now that I finally have you I have no intention of loosing you Duo." Heero said squeezing him tight, "Your not going to get away from me so easily." Leaning down Duo kissed pink lips slowly, tenderly with all the pent up love he could muster.

Breaking off the kiss he leaned his forehead against the shorter man panting slightly. "Duo do you love me still?" smiling softly he kissed swollen lips once more, "Heero, if only you knew…"

End.


End file.
